You Make Me Sick
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: Eric and Stephanie don't see eye to eye, but after the shawn michaels controversy, Steph decides to take matters into her own hands! *please R&R*
1. Choices

Everyone knows that I've changed, that I'm different. I used to be a whiny, daddy's girl, who was paranoid, and immature. But now I'm all business! I won't let love or "friends" get in my way. When I heard a knock on my door the person that I least suspected walked in, it wasn't Bishoff, it was Stacy Keibler, my Dad's ex-personal assistant. I smiled and crossed my arms as I awaited to hear what Miss Keibler wanted this time. 

"Steph, I know you don't like me, and I don't blame you! I used to be your father's "personal" assistant! But Steph, I respect you, and I want to help you" she smiled getting slightly giddy, like most blondes. I smiled then spoke freely, "Stacy, I don't need your help w/anything, I'm fine all by my lonesome" "That's the problem Steph, you need a friend, and who better to have as a friend and assistant, then ME?" she smiled. I kept a stern upper lip as I stared her down for a minute, "Stacy, I don't need anybody, all right? I like being in control of everything" I pointed my finger at her. 

"Ok, that's fine, I won't be your assistant, but if you need a friend, I think we could be-" I stopped her in mid-sentence, "Stacy, stop right there, I think I'll be ok." I said. 

*Later I received a bouquet of red roses* I looked at the card, it was yet again from Eric Bishoff. 

Dear Steph,

Smackdown is going great so far! I'll be seeing you later tonight!

Love, Eric

PS

Nice Outfit!

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a no-sleeve button down black shirt w/a matching skirt and boots. I left my locker room and looked around for the man who has done nothing but make my life a living hell. It was the smackdown after what happened w/HHH and HBK, and I wanted to be there for him, I called Hunter last night and all he did was yell at me and tell me I'm a no good lying bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself. After I hung up w/him I cried, because I knew that he was right, but I had changed, and he knew it deep down but he still saw the woman who took his dog away from him, and gave away his prized possessions who had to have her lawyers w/her at all times when she was around him. And he won't forgive me for being her because she truly was ruthless. I know I don't whine or go crying to my daddy anymore, but I am still as ruthless as I was when Hunter and I were together. 

I walked through the hallway and I questioned a few superstars and asked them where they were the night of Shawn's attack and what they would have against Michaels. I had to be sure it wasn't someone from Smackdown or Hunter would surely go after me! 

After I went outside to call Chris on my cell I saw Bishoff's limo was there, I hung up my cell phone and rushed over there, I knocked on the window and he rolled it down, "hey Steph, what's up? Well, don't you look hot tonight.." he laughed. I bent over to his level, "Get out of the car" I demanded as I backed up a bit. He got out and smiled at me, "What is it Steph? Do you want to hit me? maybe slap me in the face? Kick me in the testicles?" he laughed. "Eric, I don't want to do either, I recall you saying that you were going to finish this once and for all on RAW when you thought that it was me who was in the limo" I smirked. "Well Steph, did I really say that? well, not tonight. I already knocked you out a few times already, taking your hus- I mean, EX HUSBAND (laughs) from beneath your nose and I took Test and the Tag Team Champions! What else could you possibly want me to do?" He laughed, I was now nose to nose w/him and I kept a straight face, "Bishoff, I will give you 30 seconds to get your ass out of my arena and never show your face here again" He smiled at me and gave me an aggressive kiss then said, "I just don't think I could do that Steph!" he laughed then got back into the limo, I whipped my mouth and sneered at him as I banged on his window and screamed at him. I stomped off as I heard him laughing in his limo feeling somewhat accomplished. 

I had to somehow get one of his top superstars on my show, maybe the Undertaker. I called the Undertaker at home and Sara answered, "Hello?" "Hey Sara, its Stephanie, is your husband available?" I asked politely, "No he isn't Steph can I have him call you back?" she asked, I smirked, "Hey Sara, have you considered coming back to the WWE? We could use some talent over here, last time I saw you, you destroyed DDP in that ring. I think we could use someone like that on my show" I awaited her answer. "I'll think about it" she said then hung up. I smirked then wandered throughout the arena when I bumped into RVD, "hey Rob" I smiled, he returned the favor. "Oh hey Steph, how are you?" he asked, "oh I'm good, and you?" "Everything's always good, I'm Rob Van Dam! Everything's cool" he said w/a smile. 

Stacy approached us and smiled, "am I interrupting something?" she said with a coy smile, I shook RVDs hand and said goobye then I turned to her, "no, you aren't" "what's going on Steph?" she asked. "Nothing much, except that Bischoff laid his disgusting lips on me... !" I said as I walked to my locker room and entered the bathroom and began to brush my teeth and lips. "Really?" she said laughing a little, "Boy, I sure didn't see that coming" she said w/sarcasim in her tone, "what do you mean?" I said before I spat into the sick. "well, I can tell that there's some tension between you two, I mean, Steph, your an attractive woman you could have anyone you wanted if you tried, you could even have Bischoff!" she boasted, I cont. brushing my teeth and then said, "Are you nuts? I hate him, besides I know he just did that to annoy me, like Y2J used to do, Chris probably gave him some tips on annoying me since he JOINED RAW!" I spat again, then I got a plastic cup down and filled it up w/mouthwash and gargled it, I spat then filled it again and swished it then spit it out. Then I walked over to her and glared, "What are you suggesting Stacy?" I glared, today must've been one of her crazy blonde days. "Well you know how I was your father's personal assistant right?" she boasted, I glared, "Ok, never mind, my point is, if your nice to the boss, you get.. what do you call it... advantages.. if you seduce Eric then he won't be aiming to disappoint you" she smiled widely. "This is why blondes don't get very far in life isn't it?" I smirked, "No seriously Steph! Consider it! It'll work, you know it! Are you afraid? maybe you should-" I stopped her- "I am not afraid of anything" "Really? Why don't you face Molly tonight and win that title so you can be on RAW?" she was just begging for me to do something to show I'm more then just all business. 

"I own this company, I can't challenge anyone for the titles, and it would be non-professional." I said, then Molly walked in "Steph, I don't mind facing you, at least you have class, unlike Trish Stratus who has been my ONLY competition since, forever!" Molly insisted that I face her tonight and I agreed, but Stacy added a stipulation, that she would be the ref! 

*later* 

My music hit as I walked out in my t-shirt that said, Stephanie McMahon- Always on Top! w/my black stretch shorts on and black shoes, I waited for Molly to come down to the ring and I rested against the ropes, finally the match started and I pulled out all the stops, still wondering if it would actually be a good idea to be on RAW w/that dickhead, Bischoff. I would have to work for him. I gave Molly the DDT and then Stacy counted- 123! she raised my hand in victory and the ref handed me the title, I didn't know if I should either celebrate or try to fight again and purposely lose the title, so I fell to my knees and held up the title w/tears of joy in my eyes. Then after I stood up Stacy tripped me and ripped off my top and shorts. I bitch slapped her and took my title, I tried to cover myself up w/it as I walked backwards up the ramp as I pointed at her telling her she'll pay for that, and she just laughed. 

I ran backstage trying to cover up my private areas w/the belt when I literally bumped into Bishoff and fell on my ass, still trying to cover myself w/my title. He bent over and smiled at me, "Well Steph, congrats on winning the title, I didn't think you could do it!" he smiled eying me for a minute, I stood up and brushed myself off, then walked backwards into my locker room, putting a tank top and pants. He entered my locker room still smiling, "Steph you really shouldn't hide what's as Shakira would say, 'underneath your clothes!'" he laughed. My face turned beet red from embarrassment as I rushed out of the arena to my limo, he followed me out and continued to make crude comments to me, "Hey Steph, maybe you should get a job at hooters, you'd be great at it!" he laughed. I turned around and slapped him as hard as I could, "Fuck you Bischoff" I screamed as I got into the limo and left. He watched and couldn't help but smile as my limo drove off to the hotel. 

I got up around 12am, I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to the bar and had a few drinks. I usually don't consume alcohol but tonight was just one of those nights I needed it. I sat there and sipped my drink then **he **sat next to me and ordered one also, that's when he said, "you seem upset about something, what's wrong?" he asked in a sincere manner. I didn't even turn my head I just sighed, "Yea, there are a lot of things on my mind right now" I sighed again. He put his arm around me, "business is tough baby, you gotta learn to keep your head up and say to hell w/them" he smiled, I turned to him and smiled weakly, "Alright Eric, I got it, you need competition so badly that you influence me to get on top of it and be at my best, Eric, I don't like you, I probably never will, and-" Eric cut me off- "Steph, Steph, Steph! listen, it's the not the competition I need from you..." he smiled. I looked at him w/an estranged look on my face and waited for him to explain, so I sat back down and waited for him to tell me just what he really needed from me.

[* What do you think? I need at least 4 reviews so that way I know that people like the story, please R&R, it's very much appreciated! Thank you! *]


	2. Im a McMahon Damnit

He locked eyes w/me and said, "Steph, you and I, we're almost the same! I talked to Hunter last night and even he thought so, in fact he said something along the lines of, "Hey Eric, since you and Steph have so much in common, like how you both are manipulative bitches then maybe you should just marry her and see what living in hell is like" And I said Hunter, Stephanie and I aren't alike at all, and I hung up, but Steph, the more I think about it, the more I know he's right. (I glared at him) Not that manipulative bitches part, but the part about you and I being so much alike. We do have a lot in common, I mean, we both own a company, we both are trying to steal each other's superstars and (I looked off to the side) we both secretly like each other" he smiled widely. I turned to him and stood up, I paid for my drink and began to walk away, he caught up w/me and grabbed me by the arm, "Don't deny it Steph, there is definitely something between us, w/out the competition and all, we would be an unstoppable force" he said having a good grip on my arm. 

I pulled my arm away from him as he got closer to me, "Eric, the only chance you ever had w/me is when I'm unconscious." I glared, he smiled at me and he followed me up to my room, "Steph, you can't walk away from this, I could just show up anytime and steal one of your superstars again, and you could possibly end up w/nothing, but if we team up, then things could change.." I pulled out the key to my hotel room and opened the door, I walked in and shut the door on his face, but before I could lock it he let himself in, "Steph, you can't ignore this. And you can't ignore me, I'm everywhere baby, on your show, in your hotel, we might as well get this over with" he smiled as he kicked the door shut behind him and pulled me closer to him, "What's wrong Steph? are you afraid? well, to tell you the truth, so am I" he said before he kissed me, forcing me over to the bed, I don't know how this could've happened because, I'm a McMahon damnit! And I never give in. 

*---------------------------* the next day *------------------------------* 

I woke up with the sun shining brightly on my face, I had completely forgot what had happened last night, so I rolled over and when I opened my eyes I saw Eric laying right next to me, I freaked out and got out of bed, put my clothes on, and I kept thinking to myself, 'how much exactly **did I **have to drink last night?' I packed up my stuff then left, leaving Eric behind. 

I ran into Stacy who was staying right next door to me, "hey Steph, I heard a bunch of noises last night, are you ok?" she asked. "Why do you care?" I sneered, "oh, your still mad about last night? Well, the only reason I did that Steph is because, well, ever since you became "all business" then you acted so... so.. prude!" Then Eric walked out of my locker room rubbing his eyes as though he's been up all night. We both turned and then I pretended like I didn't know what he was doing in there. Stacy turned to me with a smile, "Well, I guess I was wrong, go Steph! I knew you would take one for the team!" she whispered then left. I picked up my duffle bag and began to walk away. Eric caught up with me and took me by the arm, "Hey Steph" he smiled then put his arm around me, I removed it then continued walking, "What's up Steph, you seem very eager to ditch me" he laughed nervously. "Eric, we're not friends, we never will be" I sneered at him, "what happened last night, I don't quite remember all of it, but from what I do remember, I wish I'd never done" He just smiled, "Well Steph, I don't regret one solitary minute baby" he smiled. "Eric, I don't want to see you anymore, get it through your thick skull! I'm suppose to be a business woman, and if we had **anything **then it would ruin our rep and it would ruin smackdown and raw" I explained, "Well Steph, I don't mind having a little 'alliance' of my own w/you. It doesn't bother me, and when you say that you're all business, well, last night, you really proved that!" he laughed. "Eric, I don't want anything to do with you" I said as I walked away, again, he grabbed me by the arm more aggressive this time, "Steph, don't even think about walking away from me." "Watch me" I said as I pulled away from him, "Steph! I'm in love w/you!" he said with a straight face when he yelled it out to me. I stopped and turned around slowly, as I walked back to him slowly he had a smile across his face. "I don't believe you" I said with a disgusted tone. He pulled me into his grasp, "Steph, believe it sweetheart, because it's true. If it wasn't I would've demolished you and your career a long time ago." "What about Vince?" I said. "He knows, I told him" he sighed. "how will everyone else take it?" I asked, he smiled, "They'll deal with it" I smiled, "Alright" was all I could say, this was the least expected thing to happen, and this upcoming raw, Eric and I would come out together and see what kind of reaction we'll get from the fans and the superstars. He put his arm around me as we left the hotel and went to Greenwich, Connecticut to tell the family about the unfortunate news. The WWE will never... EVER be the same... again. 


	3. Too Much

*-------------------------* Smackdown *-------------------------*

When I entered the arena I found Hunter standing in front of my office, I smiled then walked up to him, "Hello Hunter, how are you?" I asked. "Just fine Steph, just fine." he said, pulling me into my office, "Steph, I thought about what you said a few nights back when you said that you still cared about me, and well, you have changed, and you wanted to help me out w/ the whole Shawn Michaels deal and quite frankly, I turned our conversation completely around and called you a bitch, and that you didn't give a damn about me, all you care about is yourself, and I pretty much said the same thing to Eric too. But you seem to give a damn about me more then he does, he thought that I was the one who took Shawn out. But you know me better Steph, and that's why I need your help on winning the Undisputed Championship from the Rock." he explained. "Hunter, I have to be fair I can't cheat to help you win" I told him in a sincere manner. "Well Steph, I was thinking more along the lines of just putting me into a number one contenders match. But since I'm not on Smackdown, I thought maybe you could convince Bischoff somehow to give me my number one contender spot, since your so.. uh, how do you say it? persuasive." he smiled. I thought about it for a minute and then spoke, "I'll see what I can do" I said, "thanks Steph, that means a lot to me" he said. I extended my hand to shake his and he smiled, accepting it then he walked off. Right when Hunter looked into my eyes I had a flashback of when I helped him win the Undisputed title, and it was a good feeling knowing that I was the reason he was so successful. 

I found Eric in my locker room, again and I walked over to him, "What are you doing here?" I asked calmly this time, "I heard you wanted to see me Steph" he smiled. "Yea, I did, I wanted to talk about a number one contenders match for the Undisputed Title." I sat on the couch a few seats away from him, he got closer, "is that all you want to talk about Stephie? Business?" he smiled. "Hunter and I talked earlier and he wants a number one contender spot. I think we should give him a match like a triple threat match, Triple H vs. The Undertaker vs. oh lets say...... Jericho?" I smiled. "Hmm, that would be a great main event Steph, good thinking." he smirked. I got up and said, "Alright, there is nothing more to be said, I think you'd better leave now" and pointed to the exit. He smiled, "Steph, Steph, Steph, why don't I just stay here and we can spend a little.. quality time together." he beamed. "Actually, I have a lot of work to do right now, I'll see you Monday, so I can see Hunter beat Test and Taker." I said, "now get out" I said in a firm tone. He grinned, "I got it Steph, I'm leaving, you don't have to sick security on me" he walked out and I smirked knowing that the Triple Threat Main Event will be one hell of an event.

*-------------------------------* RAW IS WAR *-------------------------------*

I walked into the arena determined, the security guards didn't even stop me so I just walked to Hunters locker room and knocked. He answered, "Oh, hey Steph, how did you get in here?" he wondered. "Um, I uh, snuck in?" I nervously explained. "Oh ok, you here to see my match up close and personal?" He asked with a grin, "Actually yes, I am, I'm going to sit at commentary while you have your match" I calmly added. "Great, I get to hear the comments of Stephanie McMahon, GM of Smackdown" He said in a serious tone. "Well Hunter I feel that your not the only one who will be listening to my antics" I smiled then left, Eric approached me after I was done talking to Hunter, and was on my way to Jericho's locker room. "Hey Steph, what's going on here? with you and HHH?" he wondered. "Nothing Eric, I'm just trying to get HHH to let bigones be bigones. That's all" I smiled. "Well Steph, that's what I thought, I mean, I wouldn't want you to uh, terminate our relationship now would I?" he smiled as he touched my arm, I gently move it aside, "What relationship?" I smirked then walked away leaving him w/a confused expression on his face. I knocked on Jericho's locker room and after he answered he sighed and then smiled at me, "Oh, if it isn't billion dollar breasts!" he joked. "Funny Chris, I see your going back to your old self again" I kept a straight face. "Actually yes, I am, because to be quite honest Steph, when I first saw you, I tried to be nice, and welcome you back with a big Jericho-size hug and you just stood there like I was a jackass! Well Steph, who's the jackass now?" he laughed. I smiled, "Well, it still looks like you Chris, because you are on Raw now, and you could've been something on Smackdown.." He grinned, "Yea, a has-been, a no-body, your lapdog, and a LOSER!" he smiled, "Well Chris, stick this in your pipe and smoke it... I was the one who got you into the number one contenders match, now think about that!" I raised my voice then smirked, and left. I stayed backstage and watched the monitor as the main event went on between Hunter, Chris, and Taker. I cheered whenever Hunter got advantage and when Jericho or Taker was I would put my hands on my hips and just watch with disappointment. I didn't realize it, but while I was watching the match, Eric Bischoff was watching me. 

JR- "OH my god King! HHH got the pedigree on Jericho! Can he do it! Can the Game beat Jericho for the number one contender spot!"

King- "Calm down JR! Jericho just kicked out! As we all know, the lovely Stephanie McMahon is now watching backstage, I don't know who she's cheering for but all I know is neither of these men are on her good side."

Finally Taker gave Jericho the last ride, I cheered on Hunter to take advantage and he threw Taker outside of the ring, and went for the pin- I counted with the ref- 1..2..3! I jumped for joy and headed out to the ring, I clapped on my way down and entered with a smile on my face, I looked at Hunter, then clapped, "Good job!" was all I could say, he walked over to me, as if he was trying to intimidate me, then gave me a hug as to thank me for getting him into this match. I smiled and left the ring w/him as we went backstage and talked about how he was going to defeat the Rock for the title. 

"Steph, I never thought you'd come through for me, but you did, and I guess that proves, you have changed, I admit." He was still out of breath. "You ok Hunter?" I asked softly touching his arm, "I'm fine Steph" he said still taking in deep breathes. It was an automatic reaction on what I did next, I cupped his face in my hands and pulled some of his hair off of his face, I badly wanted to kiss him, to tell him that the only reason I've been acting so differently was because I was still in love w/him. That's the only reason why I haven't been out on a date since our divorce, and I haven't been able to trust other men, I looked deep into his eyes, then he removed my hands, "Steph, what are you doing?" he asked with a confused look, I smiled, "Nothing Hunter, I'm sorry, but I have to go now" I said in a sad tone, I walked to my limo and on the way I ran into Bischoff, "So I guess there won't be a McMahon-Helmsley reunion then?" he said, seeing it all obviously. I opened the door and he grabbed me by the wrist, "Steph, you really shouldn't play with peoples emotions like that, you know that Hunter would never love you ever again" he said in a soft tone. "you and I, we're two of a kind Steph, you have to admit it to yourself, you'll never be Mrs. Helmsley anymore, you and Hunter, you two had your fun, but playtime's over, you need someone w/ruthless aggression. I'm that person Steph, get over it" he threw my arm down and I stormed out of the arena. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I had to do it soon.

*-------------------------* Smackdown *-------------------------*

I sat in my office on my cell phone w/my father when he told me that I had "too much stress" and that I "needed a vacation" already. Yea, I needed one alright, away from Eric. I made a huge mistake that night, I wish I could rewind and just throw him out on his ass! I love Hunter, I want to be with him so bad I could feel it, then my cell rang, I answered it in a calm tone, "Steph, why didn't you tell me about you and Bischoff!?" Hunter screamed, I closed my eyes as to think, holy shit, that bastard told him, "Hunter, it was a mistake, I was.." but before I could finish my sentence he hung up, that bastard. He blames me for having a one night'er with Bischoff even though he's done worse. He ran down his best friend and yelled at me because he knew I was investigating on it. I didn't want to ruin Hunter's life, but I didn't want to ruin mine either. I have to end Eric's and my relationship right now. After I called Eric he rushed over to the arena and entered my office, he ran his hands through his hair then sat next to me, "Hey Steph" he said before putting his arm around me. I removed it and said, "I need to talk to you" he gave me this concerned look and waited, "Eric, that night.. was a mistake. I missed Hunter and that's why what happened, well, happened. I'm sorry but I just.... I don't like you" I said flat out, he let out a pitiful laugh as to say, ' I knew this would happen' and stood up, "Alright Steph, I got it, your a McMahon and McMahon's have to put business before pleasure, I got it, but next time your lonely, don't expect me to show up" he left in a flash, I found myself finding it hard to believe that part of me actually felt bad. The whole night I was a complete mess, when someone would ask me something I'd have my mind on what I said earlier, I wouldn't be able to answer immeadiately. I left the arena and once I got into my limo I sighed and cupped my face in my hands. I don't know why I felt so bad, it was killing me inside. When I turned to my right I saw Eric in my limo, I jumped a little startled at first then he smiled, "Hey Steph" was all he said, "Eric, what are you doing in my limo?" I asked. The limo driver already began to drive off as Eric and I talked. "Steph, it doesn't have to be this way, look, we have done a lot of shit to each other and I've said and done some pretty dumb stuff, but Steph, I like you a lot, and even though we're competetors, doesn't mean we can't be... more then friends..." He said with a coy smile. "Eric, we were never able to be friends, and we will never be able to be more then friends." I said keeping a straight face, he got closer to me, "But deep down you want to be, I watched smackdown from your limo, I saw that look in your eyes, you felt bad from what you said earlier." He put his arm around me, "But you know Steph, I'm willing to forgive and forget.. are you?" I turned and looked into his eyes, I searched for a truth behind all this, behind the reason why he was being a total pompus ass at first then suddenly turned sweet on me. "Eric, at the next stop, I want you out of my limo" I said in a low tone. He gave me a look of sadness, "Steph..." I leaned over and kissed him, "I was only kidding" I said. He returned the kiss and we made an agreement, we will combine the mix of raw and smackdown superstars, it will be a long, boring meeting when we tell our superstars, but we'll figure out a way. 

The End


End file.
